A Great Little Help
by mewgirl1995
Summary: When Amu has to watch Ami for the weekend she thinks it'll be annoying. But when she finds out Ikuto has gotten hurt and offers to help him. She finds out Ami can be a great little help. Also an Amuto story. Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara!
1. Chapter 1

Amu's POV

"Bye!" I called as Mama and Papa drove off. They were going on a short weekend vacation, which meant…

"What are we going to do first Sis?" Ami my four-year-old sister asked. I sighed. _Why do I have to watch her?_ I wondered. She was running around giggling in excitement.

"Nothing right now," I told her annoyed. "I have homework." I turned and walked upstairs. But of course…

"I'll help Sis!" Ami exclaimed running after me. "I'm lots of help!" I looked over at her sparkling eyes.

"Ami," Su interrupted. "Wouldn't it be better if we play in your room desu?" She did a cute little twirl and winked at me.

"Yeah!" Ran cheered, "We'll have lots of fun!" Ami considered it. I never let her play with my charas.

" 'Kay!" She agreed, grabbing Ran, Miki, and Su as she rushed to her room. _You girls are lifesavers. _I thought smiling. I went into my room and opened up my schoolbooks.

"Finally," I sighed. "I'm alone!" Quickly I shot a glance around the room. This is just the time Ikuto would show up. But he wasn't there. I **really **was alone. Smiling to myself, I picked up my pencil and was about to start working when a certain little sister came rushing in the room.

"Sis!" Ami yelled excitedly. "Blue chara said you have another chara!" Miki of course was really embarrassed that she let that little fact slip.

"Ami," I said. "Dia's resting, so you can't bother her." I pushed Ami towards the door.

"Really?" She asked disappointed. "I wanted to play with all of Sis's charas." She made a face and then walked back to her room. I sighed again.

"Little sisters are a pain," I stated matter of factly. Again I shot a glance around the room. Still Ikuto hadn't dropped in on me. _I wonder if he thinks Utau's a pain. _I thought. _Wait!? Why am I wondering that!? _I picked up my pillow and through it at the door. "Why do I think of him all the time?" I asked frustrated. Pausing I looked towards the balcony door. _I haven't seen Ikuto in days. _I thought worried. _I'm sure that stalker wouldn't leave me alone for that long. _Then I started imagining the worse. I grabbed my jacket and headed for the door. "Ran, Miki, Su!" I called. "Watch Ami!" I ran for the door but was stopped by Ami.

"Where are you going Sis?" She asked. Her eyes were beyond curious.

"Out," I told her. But of course the girls had to assume something was up.

"Your voice in worried Amu-chan," Miki said suspiciously. "Where are you going?"

"No where," I told them. I wasn't about to tell them I was worried something happened to Ikuto.

"You're lying!" Ami exclaimed. _She saw right through me. _I thought nervously. I pushed past her.

"It doesn't matter where I'm going," I said franticly. Then I had an idea. "It's a secret."

"Oh," Ami said. " 'Kay then we'll stay here!" _Perfect_. I opened the door and rushed out. _If something has happened to Ikuto. _I thought running down the street. _I better hurry._


	2. Chapter 2

Ami's POV

I walked back into my room dragging Sis's charas with me. _Sis is on a mission!_ I thought excitedly. _Whenever she goes out and tells me to keep it a secret she's on a mission._

"Where could Amu-chan be going," Miki wondered. "And why didn't she bring us?" I hummed to myself as I looked for some dress-up clothes for Sis's charas and me.

"Her voice sounded worried," Su added. "Has something happened desu?"

"Sis is on a mission!" I declared pulling out a little sparkly blue dress and princess hat. All three of the girls looked confused.

"What do you mean Ami?" Miki asked.

"Yeah?" Ran said. "What mission and why didn't she take us?" I continued digging through my toy box.

"The missions she goes on with you guys!" I told them. "But maybe it's with someone else." Ran looked at Miki nervously. But Su nodded.

"Amu-chan wouldn't go out without us if it's too important desu," She informed them. "Let's just relax!" I finally found what I was looking for.

"Agreed?" I asked them excitedly. They all nodded. " 'Kay so we're going to have a mission of our own!" I gave Miki the dress and Su and Ran the dragon costume. I had an awesome knight costume.

After we all changed I announced our mission, "I'm the brave knight, blue chara is the princess, and green and pink charas are the dragon!" I pointed my fake sword at them. "I'll rescue the princess from the dragon." Then our mission began. The dragon was fierce but I knew I could beat it. But then the dragon hid with the princess. _Where now? _I wondered. Just then I heard the door open. I ran into the living room and hid behind the couch. _I have that dragon now! _It wasn't the charas though. It was Sis and a tall blue haired boy. He was leaning against her.

"You're a dummy!" Sis exclaimed angrily. "When you got hurt you should've-should've…"

"Come to you Amu," He teased. Then I noticed he had a chara, too. It was a cute cat chara.

"N-No," Sis stuttered. "But you shouldn't have tried to take care of yourself. You're really a stray cat!" _Is Neko-chan hurt? _I wondered automatically making up a nickname for him. Then I saw the charas in their dragon costume.

"Given up Ami?" Ran called. But then she saw Neko-chan. "Huh, what happened Amu-chan?" I decided I'd wait in my room until Sis tells me what's going on. _It's probably really important. _I thought going upstairs.

Amu's POV

"Stupid Ikuto got hurt," I said annoyed.

"So I'm stupid now, Amu?" Ikuto asked. "I thought you were worried." He leaned his head on mine and pretended to look sad. Immediately my face started turning red.

"I-I-I am," I stuttered embarrassed. "But you're still stupid for getting hurt!" I scolded him. I helped Ikuto upstairs and then went into the bathroom to look for bandages. When I came back of course Ikuto was lying on my bed. His eyes were closed. _He's fallen asleep. _I thought annoyed. He wasn't bleeding that bad, so I decided to wait until he woke up. _When he isn't annoying me he's really cute. _I thought, and then I reached out and stroked his hair. _It's soft. _I looked up at my charas and motioned them to go play with Ami. They nodded and left the room. Yoru also followed them out. Then it dawned on me. _I'm a-alone with Ikuto! _I thought. My face turned even redder. _I really should put some bandages on him, before he bleeds to death. _I thought finding an excuse to wake him up.


	3. Chapter 3

Amu's POV

After almost five minutes I was able to get bandages on Ikuto between him hugging me every second. Which right now he's doing.

"You're annoying," I told him. He smiled down at me.

"No I'm not," He argued. You'd think with him being hurt I could get away easily. Wrong. I **could** struggle and probably get away. But I don't want to hurt him more. I think.

Ami's POV

It's been more than ten minutes since Sis got home. So I decided I'll go ask her what's going on. I walked over to her room and saw all the charas listening at the door.

"Can't you let go?" I heard Sis asking.

"No," Neko-chan told her. I peeked in through the door to see him hugging her. Sis's face is all red, too. She sighed.

"Do you get hurt just so I'll take care of you," Sis asked suspiciously. "Really Ikuto." _So Neko-chan is Ikuto-oniisama. _I thought. Finally he let go of Sis.

"But you're so fun to hug," Ikuto-oniisama told her. Sis sighed again.

"Okay and also," She said standing up. "You're sleeping on the floor."

"Why?" He asked. "Your bed is comfy." He said smiling at her. Sis blushed even more.

"F-Fine," She agreed. "But no h-" Ikuto-oniisama grabbed Sis and hugged her again. I giggled. _Sis has a boyfriend. _

"Be quiet desu," Su whispered. I nodded. But Sis heard us. She pulled away from Ikuto-oniisama and opened the door.

"Oh-uh nyan," Cat chara mewed. I gulped.

"You guys are so dead," Sis said angrily. I giggled and ran down the hallway. "Ami!" Sis yelled.

Amu's POV

After attempting to strangle my little sister and annoying charas I had to go to bed. Ikuto had already fallen asleep. I laid down beside him. _He really is cute. _I thought. _Huh? What am I thinking? _I shook my head. But when I looked at him again my heartbeat quickened.

"Good night," I whispered. "Ikuto." I closed my eyes. But **of course** I felt Ikuto pull me closer.

"Good night, Amu," He whispered in my ear. My face grew hot.

"I thought you were asleep," I muttered annoyed. But his chest was warm. Being in his arms like always made me feel…safe.

The next morning I woke up before Ikuto. Of course I was still so close to him. Of course all his actions made me wonder about something.

Flashback

I ran through the park and of course easily found him. _Blood! _I thought scared.

"Ikuto!" I called running over to him. "Are you alright?" He looked up.

"Amu?" He asked. He tried to sit up but couldn't. I helped him up letting him lean on me. "Why are you here?"

"I wondered what happened to you," I told him.

"Huh?" He looked surprised.

"I-I g-guess s-since I hadn't seen you around something happened," I stuttered embarrassed. "Also it's alright because I'll help you out." Ikuto stared at me like he always does. I turned red under his gaze.

"So you do care about me," He muttered.

End of Flashback

_Ikuto always looks at me the same way. His eyes are always kind and caring when he looks at me._ I thought._ Maybe…he likes me. _My face blushed as I thought of this.

"What are you blushing about?" Ikuto asked me. Apparently he had woken up. "I haven't done anything." Immediately I got up.

"What do you think I only blush when you do something!?" I asked extremely annoyed.

"Yes," He replied simply, and then he stretched and got up, too.

"Well, I don't!" I informed him. He smiled that smile at me which made me blush more. "I'm going to go get ready!" I shot out of the room into the bathroom. I shut the door behind me. Then leaning up against the door I muttered, "I blush when I think about you, too." I blushed even more saying this. _Well if Ikuto really does like me, then I like him, too._


	4. Chapter 4

Ami's POV

Ikuto-oniisama and Sis were upstairs talking while I was downstairs watching TV. Then the doorbell rang. I got up and opened the door.

"Hello!" I said opening the door. It was the king. "Oh."

"Hi Ami," He said smiling at me. "Is your sister home?" I nodded.

"She's in her room," I told him. But then I wondered if I should say anything about Ikuto-oniisama. Tadase smiled and headed upstairs. I followed him and then…

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!?" I heard Tadase yell in shock.

"Tadase!?" Sis and Ikuto-oniisama yelled in equal shock.

"What are you doing here?" Tadase demanded angrily.

"Amu's taking care of me," Ikuto-oniisama said. I bet he was smirking.

"What do you mean?" Tadase demanded angrily again.

"I got hurt Kiddy King," He answered.

"I'm sure it's just another plan to get the Humpty Lock!" Tadase challenged.

"Ikuto wouldn't-" Sis began to argue.

"So you'd think I'd do that?" Ikuto-oniisama interrupted. I think he voice sounded pretty angry. _I want to see what's going on._ I thought. But I remained in the hallway.

"Of course I would!" Tadase yelled. "You work for Easter!"

"Utau did too and you trusted her," Ikuto-oniisama pointed out.

"You're different!" Tadase protested.

"Afraid I'll steal Amu away from you?" Ikuto-oniisama asked. _Uh oh. _I thought.

"I'm not afraid of that!" Tadase said furiously. "I'm sure Hinamori-san wouldn't like you! You probably don't even really like her!"

"Well Kiddy King unlike you I-"

"Shut up both of you!" Sis finally yelled. They both were a little shocked. I could tell she was upset.

"I'm sorry Hinamori-san," Tadase apologized. "I'll just go now." He turned and walked out of the room, as he passed me I noticed he looked pretty upset.

"Hey Tadase-kun!" Sis called. "Wait!" She ran out of the room after him. I just stood there completely confused. But after a little while Sis came back.

"Thanks a lot," She said angrily to Ikuto-oniisama.

"He started it," He muttered. But Sis was already really mad.

"I don't care!" She yelled at him. "I don't know why I even help you! You cause me nothing but trouble!" Then it was real quiet. I was tempted to peek a look inside but didn't.

"Then I'll leave," Ikuto-oniisama said. I heard the balcony door slide open and him step out.

"That isn't what I meant!" Sis said. I peeked a look inside. Ikuto-oniisama was gone and Sis looked really upset.

"Amu-chan," Her charas said sadly.

"I didn't want him to go," She murmured. "T-That's not what I meant." Sis was real close to crying I think.

"What'd I do?" I whispered. Then I decided what I **had **to do.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Okay please don't hate Ami before you read the last chapter, but you can hate Tadase. - Please enjoy the last chapter.**

Ami's POV

I ran downstairs and started up the computer. I went to the typing program and typed,

_Dear Amu,_

_I'm sorry I left. Can you meet me later tonight? _

I paused hoping everything was right. Then I took out Mama's magazine and flipped through it. Then continued writing.

_I'll wait for you at the amusement park._

_From Ikuto_

I printed it then typed.

_Dear Ikuto,_

_I'm sorry I got mad at you. Can you meet me at the amusement park tonight?_

_From Amu_

I also printed that one out. I snuck upstairs past Sis who was lying on her bed with her face buried in her pillow and taped the letter for her on the outside of the balcony door. But Sis's charas were watching me. I snuck out and they followed me out.

"What are you doing Ami?" Miki asked.

"Nothing!" I lied. But Ran snatched the letter for Ikuto-oniisama out of my hand.

"What's this?" Ran asked. Then she read it. I stood there nervously while Su and Miki read it, too.

"I just wanted to fix it!" I said embarrassed. Ran looked up.

"But how were you expecting to get this to Ikuto?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I don't know," I sighed. "I guess it's a bad idea."

"No it's great Ami desu," Su told me. "I'm sure it'll work desu!" I looked up.

"Yeah," Miki agreed. "One of us will have to take it to Ikuto and Yoru though." She looked over at Ran.

"I'll do it!" She cheered and took off. Then our plan began. I went back in Sis's room.

"Hey Sis?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She muttered. Miki winked at me and flew over to the balcony.

"Amu-chan!" She said excitedly "Look!" Sis lifted up her head and saw the note. Her eyes widened as she took it off the door.

Amu's POV

I was rushing to the amusement park Ikuto had taken me to before. _I hadn't ruined everything! _I thought happily.

"Hop, Step, Jump!" Ran character changed with me and I easily leaped over the wall. Sure enough Ikuto was waiting for me.

"Ikuto!" I cried out. He turned around and saw me. I ran over to him.

"Amu," Ikuto like usual hugged me. It felt the best!

"I'm sorry I got mad at you," I cried. "So so sorry!" Ikuto held me close.

"I shouldn't have left you Amu," He said. I looked up into his eyes. They've never looked more beautiful. Then Ikuto did something he never did before, something I always wanted him to do. He kissed me. Of course my face turned red, redder than red.

"I love you Amu," Ikuto whispered. I felt like I was about to burst into tears.

"I love you too Ikuto," I whispered my heart beating so hard.

"I wouldn't have ever told you if you hadn't sent me that note," He continued.

"Huh?" I asked. "Didn't you send me a note?" Now it was his turn to be confused. We both pulled out the notes. They were the same paper and almost the same message. I looked over at the girls.

"It wasn't us Amu-chan," Ran said.

"Someone else did it," Miki told us.

"A little but great help desu," Su giggled. I smiled. Looking back at Ikuto.

"Ami," I sighed.

The End


End file.
